Enoch
Enoch has significant influence in the Forever Knights organization, appearing as their paramilitary commanding officer in their first three appearances. At the end of A Small Problem, Enoch orders his subordinates to find out about Ben, Gwen, and Max. Ben 10 In the episode Ultimate Weapon, Enoch attempts to retrieve the Sword of Ekchuah (a sword of incredible power), only for it to crumble to dust when he finally finds it in a temple (according to Max, "That's what happens when your 'ultimate weapon' is over 5,000 years old."). He remains in the temple as it collapses, trying to collect the dust of the weapon. At the end of "The Unnaturals", Enoch resurfaces as part of an effort to replace the President with a robotic duplicate using a team of robotic baseball players fittingly called the "Squires". His plot was foiled by the Tennysons, though they remain unaware that he was part of it. ]] In "Perfect Day", Enoch entered Ben's dream at the time of his capture and posed as Lt. Steel claiming that the real Gwen and Max were Limax. Ben, as Fourarms, eventually saw through his disguise. Enoch's plot was finally foiled when Ben took control of the dream, turning himself into 'Ultra Ben', allowing him to defeat Enoch (ejecting him from the dream) and escape. After a brief struggle with XLR8 in the real world, Enoch was unknowingly trapped in the dream world, believing the machine malfunctioned and he came into possession of the Omnitrix. He is later found by the Forever King and Forever Knight Ninja. With Enoch's multiple failures, the Forever King decides to leave him be, trapped in his beautiful dream, stating he will deal with the Tennysons himself. In the Enhanced Version of "Perfect Day," it mentioned that it took Enoch years to recover from the effects of his dream machine and he never appeared again in the series. Ultimate Alien Enoch was confirmed to come back in Ultimate Alien by Dwayne McDuffie the plot is unknown, his appearence is possibly like his look in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction﻿, and maybe he has the same voice actor Richard Doyle. Video Game Appearance Ben 10: Protector of Earth Enoch serves as a mini-boss in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth in the level Area 51 and uses a sword to battle. He appears in the next battle at the Hoover Dam, where he uses a giant mecha suit made from Area 51 technology and Forever Knight technology and powered by the Cannon Bolt DNA and energy from Hoover Dam on both accounts he is defeated and on both accounts he manages to get away. His goal was to use the suit and the DNA to prevent Vilgax from sucking the earth into the null void but was prevented by the well meaning, yet completely unaware of Vilgax's plot at the time, Ben. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction In the video game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is revealed Enoch was powered with one of the pieces of the Potis Altiare. When the artifact was taken from him, it seemed like he was turned to stone. He is in the Catacombs level. Also, Enoch has become more medieval due to his words during the cutscenes. He said he has been hiding in the Catacombs and his power has been growing for the 6 years between Ben 10 ''and ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. In the game Enoch is voiced by his old voice actor Richard Doyle Trivia * Enoch had a cameo in an episode of the The Secret Saturdays along with Hex and Dr. Animo. * Dwayne McDuffie said that were going to discover what happen to Enoch, so he may be back with the new Forever Knights or the old Forever Knights, his new appearance is unknown, but it's confirmed that Enoch will have his old voice (Richard Doyle). * In Cosmic Destruction, Enoch and his army seem to be based of the Roman armies. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed he will reappear in Ultimate Alien. Category:Villains Category:Forever Knights Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males